Conspiracy judgement
by Bloodymist1567
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are to be executed right after they are put in to teams by the village elders so they can keep the last Uchiha to them self's. What will Naruto chose vengeance against the village or peace for all nations. Blood will be spilled Lives will be lost Love will be found
1. Kisetsu no hajimari

**Chapter 1**

The first chapter does not belong so me go archive of our own to see the original story by Timballisto who is a wonder full writer ad i love his work mostly this one thanks you for reading and im grateful

Sorry if its bad lm just so new to this and i really apologize if my grammar skills are just so bad it sorta makes me wanna cry.

**"kyuubi r inner sakura talking "**

**'kyuubi or or inner sakura thinking '**

_Thinking_

Kakashi stood rigidly before the seated forms of the council, his gloved hands clasped tightly behind his back as his eye stared down the three old advisors.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi's voice was incredulous."You have an S-class mission, Hatake-san." Danzo's voice was gravelly and harsh."I have a genin team I'm exempt-" Kakashi sputtered, only for Kotaru to interrupt, her wrinkled hand raising to silence the jounin."Not for this."

A single grey eyebrow rose. The only S-class mission he would be assigned now, so close to Team Seven's first Chuunin Exam, would be an immediate threat to Konoha's security.

"Team Seven is to be disbanded..."

Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi was so surprised he fell back a step, his grey eye springing wide. "What?""The Uchiha is a prize, a jewel in the crown of Konoha. He is the key to reconsolidating Konoha's power, the seed through which the Sharingan can grow. A tool- though a fractured and twisted one." Danzo's voice, muffled as it was by bandages and old age, scraped on Kakashi's sensitive ears. "The Haruno girl and the Jinchuuriki are threats and threats are to be eliminated."

"They are loyal." Kakashi shot back, his fists clenching as he stared at the three decrepit old councilors.

"They are useless." Danzo's voice came out as a sibilant hiss. "And they distract the Uchiha. He is the only chance to kill the traitor Itachi. A Sharingan can only defeat the Sharingan."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his own sharingan eye twitching under his headband. "Then have them reassigned."

"The Uchiha has put himself in near fatal danger for his teammates. You say that he took senbon for the Kyubi container and he intercepted a chuuin aiming to kill the civilian girl Haruno. Each could have ended in his untimely demise and the loss of the Sharingan to Konoha forever. Such bonds make a ninja weak."

Danzo stood, his face twisting into something that could be construed as triumph.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the explosive note needed to destroy Itachi forever, and Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have dulled his need for vengeance. What better way to turn him against the world forever then to kill his comrades and blame his brother?"

-0-

Every hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stood up. The utter tone of finality in Homura's voice sounded more like the toll of a death knell than the order for the dissolution of a genin team.

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi's stomach felt like had been filled with lead. Even as he acted nonchalant and picked out another C-rank mission for Team Seven he could feel guilt churning in his heart and making it hard to breath.

He had to stop the sharp inhalation of breath he felt when he saw all the happy faces of his genin over the new mission.

Naruto was ecstatic.

Sakura was pleased with herself and making eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke was smug.

Kakashi was in despair.

Kakashi wasn't stupid, he knew that the Hokage would never authorize the death of Naruto Uzumaki, the man loved Naruto like a grandson. But… the Hokage didn't have as much power as he thought he did. If he told the Hokage, he'd be executed for speaking of an S-ranked mission on the urging of the Council and Naruto and Sakura would be dead anyway. There were many ways to make people disappear…

"Damn it."

"Did you say something sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with such innocent eyes… eyes that would be cold and dead and would never light up again, dead by his hand….

"No, it was nothing Sakura-chan. Pack enough for a week; we move out in the morning." Kakashi said, his voice curt and emotionless as he turned away and vanished

Despite himself, Kakashi felt his sharingan eye begin to water and felt the dampness leak into his mask.

"Damnit Obito." Kakashi whispered as he sat on the roof of the missions building with his head in his hands. "You always were such a bleeding heart."

"…and you will execute Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki."

-0-

It happened in seconds.

Sakura would later look back and say those were the longest three seconds of her life—and also the most defining.

The normalcy of their mission had been refreshing—no surprise visits from demons of Kakashi-sensei's past, no greedy missing-nin wielding meat cleavers taller than themselves... it had been a welcome change from the steady inflow of dangerous and mislabeled missions Team Seven seemed to be handed on a daily basis. It was an easy delivery mission, C-rank only because of its political significance, not because of any actual danger.

Sakura should have guessed it was too easy.

The street had erupted into smoke, vile, toxic fumes that had burned her nose and eyes, leaving her feeling as though her sinuses were being scrubbed with bleach. Naruto was on the ground beside her, brought to his knees by the effects, their coughs echoing around the dense cloud of yellow smoke. Tears streamed down their faces as they clutched at each other's clothing and stumbled off the road in to the foliage, losing sight of Sasuke in the confusion.

They were unable to resist the enemy that struck them from behind.

XXX

Sasuke's hands shook and his knees trembled; his breath came out in short gasps.

Itachi Uchiha had arrived.

"Y-you…" Sasuke stuttered, so surprised his voice was unsteady and quiet.

"Brother." Itachi's face showed no emotion—even less than usual because of the black and red cloak that obscured half his face.

"I'll kill you!" Sasuke snarled, his eyes flashing into the Sharingan as he dashed forward, kunai in hand-

Itachi's face twisted up into a smirk as he carelessly batted Sasuke's kunai away with a flick of his fingers, artfully digging his hand into the wrist joint at just the right pressure…

Sasuke's knees buckled from pain as his wrist bones were separated, dislocating and possibly fracturing his wrist.

"So… weak…" Itachi murmured, lashing out with a booted foot to catch Sasuke in the solar plexus and launch him a good seven feet away. "I see you haven't been training much…little brother." The older Uchiha tilted his head, his onyx gaze analyzing Sasuke as if he were an interesting insect he was deciding whether or not to squish. "You haven't been making the most of Hatake-san's teachings, I see."

"Kakashi-sensei…?" Sasuke sputtered, looking around wildly as if expecting the man to appear out of nowhere.

"Your sensei is occupied." Itachi said, his stance shifting slightly, disappointment radiating from him like the sun. "Now, about your training…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed back, spittle flying from his mouth. "You have no right- gr."

Itachi was on him in a second, gripping him by the neck and hoisting him up to eye level. "You are weak." Itachi said, his voice dripping with contempt. "Are you the vessel with which I will test my capacity? Pathetic." The nuke-nin dropped the gasping genin onto the ground, turning away from his brother.

"Don't turn your back on me…" Sasuke growled, forcing himself off the ground, quaking with effort.

"I believe these belong to you…" Itachi looked over his shoulder and drew his cloak aside, revealing two mangled, crispy corpses; one clothed in red, the other orange.

Sasuke's eyes shot open, his mouth dropping as his face filled with horror."Naruto… Sakura…" Sasuke breathed his breath hitching. His eyes darted back to Itachi, only to find his brother's face made of stone.

"They fought well to protect you," Itachi continued, almost conversationally as he prodded the charred bodies with his sandaled foot. "they were loyal. It is unfortunate you were not strong enough to save them." Sasuke blinked, and Itachi was two inches from him.

A pair of fingers poked him in the forehead. "Foolish little brother." With a swirl of leaves the nuke-nin was gone.

Sasuke stared, immobile at what remained of his team. All…gone. Destroyed.

Sasuke's eyes closed and, unbidden, tears fell.

-0-

how do you uys like i wi;; post the next chapter in a month i will be updating other story's please review and comment tell me things to make it better hope

you like it

this Bloodymist over and out


	2. Hikarinonakade

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in while I been caught up with a bunch of stuff as well, I've been very lazy and I mean lazy, he anyway, this is my own chapter so yeah and yes Naruto and Hinata are now canon personally I don't care. This what fan fiction is for and I sort of saw this coming from a mile away and I actually like the pairing but NaruSaku forever anyway back to the story.**

**"Kyuubi or inner Sakura talking"**

**'Kyuubi or inner Sakura thinking'**

_Thinking_

_**A disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charterers.**_

_**=Chapter2=**_

When Naruto awoke, he was dimly aware of the fact his skull felt like it had been split in two. He groaned, wincing as his head pounded, dragging himself to sit up.

He felt like he was going to throw up "N-Naruto?" "Eh..?" Naruto turned; his eyes barely cracked open, into a blurry mess of pink and green "Sakura-Chan?".

Sakura definitely looked the worse for wear- her hair was ragged with dirt and mussed from the undergrowth that surrounded them and her dress had been cut into a shirt, leaving her green shorts exposed. Naruto realized suddenly that Sakura looked a lot tougher and more like a Kunochi that way. Not that he'd ever say that.

"Where are we?" He asked instead, casting his eyes around the clearing they had woken in. Sunlight streamed through the leaves of the dense canopy, sending dappled shadows dancing with the wind- the air was pleasantly warm. "The road's over there." Sakura said, pointing off to the right. Her voice was strangely listless.

"What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked immediately, concerned.

She shook her head wordlessly, handing him a scroll she had been gripping tightly in her hand. "I found it next to us when I woke up." Her voice was flat and devoid of emotion- like feeling took too much effort.

_Naruto and Sakura,_

_I know when you get this scroll that we will never see each other ever again. At least, I hope we never do. Konoha politics had shifted; the Council of Elders has voted for your immediate execution and I was elected to carry out the punishment._

_So why are you alive?_

_I once told you that a ninja who disobeys the rules are trash, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than trash. I believe it's time I started following my own advice. Sealed into this note is enough supplies to get you through the next few weeks- dry rations only._

_My only advice to you is get out of the country. Hole up somewhere where they will never find you and where no one would question your existence. Stick to the big cities and use Henge all the time- don't slip up. It could mean both our deaths._

_Don't try to contact me, or Sasuke. It's too dangerous and Sasuke… Sasuke thinks you're dead thanks to a very clever genjutsu. Let it lie._

_Keep your wits sharp and your ninja techniques at the top bar. I've written a few of the more basic genjutsu and techniques for you two to use in the seal along with your rations. You need all the help you can get._

_You're Sensei,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_P.S. If you meet someone named Jiraiya who has white hair and red stripes on his face, trust him. He'll help you._

Naruto lowered the message with shaking hands, self-consciously wiping at the sweet that had beaded on his upper lip. "Oh man…" he mumbled.

"T-there's got to be some way-""There is no way!" Sakura hissed all teary eyes and anger. "We are on our own. Sasuke-kun thinks we're dead. Our own village wants us executed! There is no way!" She heaved a deep breath, choking back tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't want to die." Sakura admitted, her voice small. Naruto noticed at tear tracking down her face, but chose not to say anything. "Neither do I." He muttered.

Sakura's head came down on his shoulder, burying her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened at first, surprised by the contact of Sakura, of all people, but soon shrugged and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, burying his face in her hair. This wasn't romance; this was one teammate to another.

"I'm scared." Naruto muttered, his voice almost inaudible except for a steady thrum that echoed through his chest.

"So am I." Sakura admitted, and they fell into silence.

They took whatever comfort they could from each other since they knew it was probably the last bit of security they would experience for a long time. They were two weeks out of Konoha and they had developed something of a… routine. Roles that each of them would play in their little two man troupe of outlawry.

Naruto found that Sakura was a natural pessimist. After the first week of whining and moaning- mostly about Sasuke- she had found a niche where she could get things done with a minimum of fuss. A realist, she called herself.

Optimism was Naruto's thing. When they were too hungry to sleep, he'd keep them both entertained with lame jokes, stories from his days running from the ANBU after various misdeeds, and his fondest memories of Iruka-Sensei. Sakura would listen, smile (she stopped doing that after the First week, when- well, desperation makes you do things-) and they would pass the night away.

If it weren't for the layer of filth and constant state of near starvation, the closest thing he could compare it to be a summer camp

He was bored it had been five weeks they had been out here they had done nothing but the same routine that kept them sane.

**Naruto**

It's the night of the Second week since we have been in this forest we have been doing the same thing and today was no expiation. The atmosphere had slowly got more depressing after the first week Sakura had lost her smile which made me more depressed I loved her smile.

I slowly turned to my left were Sakura sat next to me against the rock in the forest she seemed to be looking off into the distance but her emerald eyes showed something else they were so hollow like an empty void before this they used to sparkle like emeralds in the sun that was one of the reasons why loved her so much and why I would do anything for her. I never really told her why I loved her did I.

I just seemed to shout out how much I love her with no real explanation, maybe one day I will tell her why I love her so much and why would give my life for her for her.

"Sakura" I whispered her name as to not surprise her or anything and as well I didn't have the strength to shout her name as usual.

"Hmm"

A quiet and delicate voice replied, her voice wasn't as strong as it used to be. "Do you want to into the forest and look for a river or something we might even find some fruit you never know so do you want to try " I said it was quiet for a while but after a few seconds I got a quiet yes .

**Sakura **


	3. Akai Tsukinowarutsu

**Hey Guys, guess what I'm back and I know you missed me. So here is the new update that you have all been waiting for and I think this is going to be short sorry for all of you who were waiting for something long but this is going to be special so enjoy. By the way I will make a suggestion and I recommend you check it out it will make this better.**

**"Kyuubi or inner Sakura talking"**

**'Kyuubi or inner Sakura thinking'**

_Thinking_

**A disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charterers.**

**Naruto POV**

As we walked through the forest it had lush green grass crunched under our feet. I slowly looked behind be to see that Sakura was falling behind I had noticed a while back that her body had grown weaker too weak for my liking. As she came to stand next to me, her head bowed down to the ground with a look that I could only guess was exhausted, I slowly extend my hand and gently grab her hand she looks up at me with a look of surprise.

I smile a simple smile and turn to keep walking "I don't want to leave you behind " I silently whisper and can only wonder if she heard me, but the small tears I see when I turn my head slightly to look at her make think she heard me. We continued to walk hand in hand.

**Sakura POV **

I couldn't help as the tears welled up in my eyes and slid down my face fell to the ground at what he said. I smiled, he didn't want to leave me behind and he wasn't going to anytime soon.

I was surprised when he took my hand, but those words made me feel happy knowing he wasn't going to leave me behind and neither was I as I slowly tight end my grip on his hand. As we slowly went on deeper and deeper into the forest noticed the sun slowly start to descend with the sun just slowly setting. I heard sounds of running water a river, stream, pond, maybe I could not bring myself to care.

I slowly looked to Naruto who was already looking at me with a bright grin on his face, he slowly started to run dragging me along with him. I Heard him laugh with a happiness when I herd I couldn't help myself but to laugh along with him as we ran to where we heard the rain water. Where we stoped I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

A scenic and tranquil river cutting through a dense forest It was calm and flowing with some big rocks here and there lush green grass to the edge of the river where it starts. "Sakura" I turned to see Naruto looking at me with a smile "do you want to take a bath first I can keep looking into the forest for some fruit" Naruto said to me me in a kind voice and I replied with a quit ok he had a quick drink before he startd to walk into the forest but not before telling me that he wont be fare needs me .i looked around before I deicided it was safe for me before I striped what was left of my clothes I walked to the bank and dipped my left foot in before I steped in and walked depper in till it was but around my waist .

The water was cool and felt like bliss on my skin I could feel the gentle creases in my skin as well, I bring the water to my face and body before dipping my head under and jumped back up when I could no longer hole my breath any longer. My bubble gum tresses clung to my back and shoulder. I brought my left hand to push away my hair away from my face. I looked up and noticed the clouds had passed by the sunset revealing the golden shine as it bounced off my pale skin making it shine like proclian.

"Whoa, that's one fine piece of work" I was jolted out of my thoughts by a gruff voice of a stranger.I spun around to find a pudgy middle aged man with horrible yellow teeth and an extra chin hidden behind an unkempt beard.I gave him my best scowl. 'Small chest though" I had noticed too late that I was exposed I quickly covered my chest before I slowly started to step backwards.

"We can't have you getting away can now" I watched in disgust as he licked his lips Before I could say anything I tried to turn further, deeper into the water where I was sure he wouldn't dare go, but before I could fully turn a pair of thick arms encircled their way around me and pinned me against a strong but flabby chest.

"Oy brings her to shore can't do nothing to her if we all drown" the bearded man spoke to an even uglier looking man with less teeth than a toddler.

'She's really pretty I can't wait for my turn"

"Let me go,"I said as tears started to brew my eyes, I tried to struggle, but it was useless the man had a tight grip on me. I tried hard to bite and attack his skin with my skin.

"Hey, good luck, I'm a hunter, there's no skin better akin to deal with wild animals than hunter skin" the first man came closer and gave me a swift knock to the temple successfully stunning her but not strong enough to knock her out.

Though my mind became fuzzy and my vision blurry, my body still instinctively kicked thrashed and fought back my body twisted in an attempt to break free. My captor squeezed tighter, knocking some air out of my lungs. My mind was responsive enough to force a whisper through my lips.

"What was that dear" the bearded man cupped my chin with his thumb and index finger tilting my head up to give him better access to the smooth skin of my neck.

I felt my skin crawl at the feel of his scratchy beard and chapped beard on my neck. Taking a deep breath I screamed the only word my mind could come up with.

"NARUTO"

The men laughed at her foolish attempt at calling for help as they had checked and knew there was no one for miles around "shut your trap woman, " I was squeezed again the air being pushed out of me with a light squeak. They had now successfully pinned me down on the shore of the river my voice came out laboured and tired.

"... Naruto…" though I had not submitted yet my lips kept calling to him. I knew he was around because he had told her that he would be there for her. The man puts all his weight on me so my chest was pressed onto the ground I could feel a bulge press against my rear. I shut my eyes, trying my best to stop the tears and think of a plan to get away .Finally I relaxed my body and shut my eyes tightly.

"That's a good little girl"

The man was still holding me down so I guessed the bearded man was the one touching my body.

"Move your in my way, " the man moved around her and his arms momentarily relaxed.

_Chance _

I wasted no time before I twisted my body and head butted the man then I flipped my body over I froze in surprise to see a very dark looming silhouette with red eyes behind the man that kept her captive.

"What The FU…." Before the bearded man could finish his sentence a punch to the face sent him straight into a tree.

"THE FU…" when the second man turned to see who could do such a thing his neck was mapped to the side as he fell to the ground. My mind had gone blank as I came face to face with the demon fighter with red glowing eyes.

"Sakura are you alright" there stood Naruto holding a bucket what seemed to be a fish with a look of worry and anger that could make anyone run away in fear. "Are yo.." before he could fish his sentence I suddenly started to cling to his shirt. As I pressed myself to his body as much as possible my face buried in his chest. Naruto recovered from the shock before he put the bucket down and wrapped his hands around my waist and held me tighter against his chest protectively. Inhaled the familiar scent of raman and dirt and his own natural musk a scent that allowed her own body to relax one more a scent that always made her feel safe.

**Naruto P.O.V **

I slowly wrapped one of my hands under her knee and lifted her up and started carrying her bridal, style I looked down in the eyes that held a mix of emotions fear anger calmness and happiness naming a few. I noticed her body was covered in dirt I lifted her body and whispered in her in her that was going to dip her body into the water and removes the dirt and that I wasn't going to ever let go she slowly nodded before resting her head on my shoulder.

I slowly walked towards the river till I was at the edge and removed my jumper for her to wear after. Slowly descend her body into the water till it covered her whole body without me having to go in as soon I finished, I lifted her body up as the water dripped off her body I set her on her feet I looked into her eyes and saw how tired she was from the whole ordeal I slipped my orange jumper on her body and sipped it up before carrying her bridal style again.

"Sleep Sakura please" I whispered into her ear before I continued with what I had started she shook her head with a silent no and told me that they might be there "Sakura its ok, I will protect you no one will ever hurt you again for as long as I'm here" I told her as I saw her head nod before she laid her head on my chest.

As soon as she fell asleep, I walked to the fat Basterd who dare to touch her who was still alive to finish the job so he can never hurt anyone again. I felt my anger come back in tenfold and I started to see scarlet again as I reached the man I stood infornt of him I kicked him in the gut no enough to kill him but enough to wake him up.

He looked at me with fear and started to beg for his life which only made me feel more anger stood on his head with my shoe and started to put pressure on hit he screamed louder and louder so as not to wake Sakura I quickly stepped on his head with all the strength I could muster as well as some from the cabbie who also felt anger at the men then blood covered the floor and try.

I reached to his side a picked up a bag of money I noticed earlier I also walked to the other end of the clearing and picked up a satchel filled with equipment and the bucket, carry Sakura with one hand it was hard but I managed because we need these things. I continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest away from that place.

After a while I reached a small clearing it was small and had a fallen tree log for me to put Sakure against she stirred a bit but calmed down when I creased her face and I sat down next to her and dropped the contents of the satchel on to the round inside there was a map dagger fire starter bag of coins a book on plant life and animals around the countries. The book as farly thick abot four centermeaters thick after I sinshed inspecting the contesnse put everything into back into the satchel before getting the fire starter and a couple of stickes and would from around the tree and log and started a fire to warm us up and to cook the fish I had caught a while back upstream and cleaned up I sat down next to Sakura once I had gotten the fire going and the fish was cooking.

I turned to look at her and noticed her eyes were slowly fluttering open when they opened, they turn to look at me then.

Ha ha it's the end cliffhanger and I know it's been a while, but a lot of stuff has been going on with me so yeah, but you noticed how it went from good to seriously worse you can go cry because it had to happen but anyway hoped you liked it anyway. Hope you noticed how it was much longer.

Please review because if you don't review then I won't know how-to you guys have for suggestions and if you do want to suggest something just tell and I will try my best to put it into the story by the way I'm starting something something new where I have my titles in Japanese and anyone who can figure out what it means can get a sneak peak but remember you need an account or I can't send it

Comment and review Seya nerds later ;)


End file.
